Policy
This page contains the policies and guidelines by which users of Sonic News Network are expected to abide. Sonic News Network generally follows the Community Guidelines. These are very broad guidelines, and include: *'Be bold!' Jump right in! Don't be scared to start editing, just hit the button and go! *'Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith.' *'Be nice.' *'If you need help, just ask!' (Our admins will be happy to help you.) *'Don't feed the trolls'. (No, really, don't.) *'Don't bite the newcomers.' *'Don't spam.' Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. *'No personal attacks.' No accusations, insults or threats. When you disagree, always comment on the edits, not the user. *'Have fun!' In addition to these, Sonic News Network has established some specific guidelines, which are set out below. Style The general rule regarding page style and layout is to go with whatever works and looks good. However, some styles, specified at Sonic News Network:Style, have been used effectively on the wiki and are a good place to start. Using copied material Because of the specific licenses held by Wikipedia and Wikia, it is acceptable to use information from Wikipedia or other Wikia wikis on Sonic News Network. However, it is not acceptable to plagiarize content from other websites or wikis. Any material that is taken from these websites must be accompanied by a link to the source page. In addition, if any pages are completely copied from either Wikipedia or Mobius Encyclopaedia (the Archie Sonic Wiki), these pages must be tagged at the top with Template:enWP or Template:enME respectively. Such tags may only be removed once the page in question has been edited sufficiently so that the majority of its text was created by Sonic News Network users. Even after the tags have been removed, links to the original pages should be retained indefinitely. Fan-made information *Fan-made information is allowed, but must be confined to pages in userspace. Other pages will be deleted. When making an article for your fanfiction, fancharacter, or any other fanon article, you should place it within your own user page, or in a subpage of your user page. You can create a subpage by creating a page as normal at User:Username/CharacterName. For example, if User:Supermorff created a character named "Gordon the Gopher", it would be included at User:Supermorff/Gordon the Gopher. *Please only create fan pages in your own userspace (to signify your ownership of the page) or in a forum (to signify that it is open for editing by the community). Do not create fan pages in somebody else's userspace. Any fan pages found in the userspace of a non-existent user will be immediately deleted. *Fan character pages must not have any canon categories, which include Category:Characters or any of its subcategories (such as Category:Hedgehogs). You may instead categorize your fanon articles in Category:Userspace, or its subcategories. *You may post fanart that you have created, but it must not appear in any canon or mainspace article. In particular, do not add fanart of your favourite character on that character's page. It will be swiftly removed. You may include fanart in userspace or in the forums, but also be aware that fanart not in use on any pages is likely to be deleted. *Fan pictures must be categorized in Category:Fanart and no other categories. *You may not link to your fan articles from mainspace pages, including redirects. If you wish to link to your fan article from another user page you should pipe-link as follows: Gordon the Gopher, which appears as: Gordon the Gopher. Non-Sonic pages This is a primarily Sonic wiki, but we permit a small number of non-Sonic characters to have pages. Such characters must have appeared as a playable character in at least two games in which Sonic was a main character. This includes crossover games, but excludes games in which Sonic merely made cameo appearances. In the case of comics, the non-Sonic character in question must have appeared in at least a full arc with Sonic (i.e. Mega Man in Sonic and Mega Man:When Worlds Collide). In general, no non-Sonic images (except as necessary to illustrate pages as permitted in the paragraph above). Such images are not relevant to this wiki and may be deleted on sight. There are a few exceptions, but ask an admin about that. Non-Sonic blogs All blogs must be related to the Sonic series, the wiki, or the user themselves (such as a birthday). Non-Sonic blogs will be deleted. Fanfiction which does not involve a character from the canon Sonic series is not considered to relate to the Sonic series. Users wishing to discuss off-topic subjects are encouraged to use . Chat rules Sonic News Network has established a set of chat rules, which include: *Chat is only for users of the wiki. Users should have at least 100 constructive edits before joining chat. At least half of those 100 edits need to be made in our "mainspace", which is where the main content of our wiki is located. *No swearing or vulgarity. *No roleplaying. Rumors and references Sonic News Network is for official information from the Sonic series. Rumors are discouraged, and may be reverted. This may include unconfirmed details about upcoming games and products, which should not be added unless there is reliable evidence to support the claim. If somebody has removed information you have added because they believe it is a rumor or otherwise incorrect, try to add a reference to back it up: copy and paste the url of the website where you read the information, for example. This allows other users to check the facts the same way you did. If the information is still removed, it may be because the source of the information is not reliable, in which case you should try to find another source. You can add the reference in any way you like and other users will format it properly, but the best way is to use ref tags. To add a ref tag to an article, simply type [Link to source here.]. If you need help with this, see or ask an administrator. Art *It is believed that official Sonic series artwork, as well as screenshots taken from official Sonic series material (such as games, TV shows, comic books, etc.) may be used on this wiki under the fair use doctrine of United States copyright law. As such, this permits the use of said artwork and screenshots on mainspace pages for encyclopedic purposes. The image description page should identify in all cases the source of the image, the subject of the image, and should be appropriately categorized in one of the sub-categories of Category:Images. *No duplicate images are permitted. If an image is uploaded that is a copy of another images already uploaded onto SNN, it may be deleted without warning. *All images must be in use. Any image that is not posted onto at least one wiki page may be deleted without warning. *Non-official or non-Sonic images do not fall under the fair use doctrine on Sonic News Network, as their subject is outside the scope of the wiki. Therefore any non-official or non-Sonic images must be accompanied by permission from the original artist before being uploaded, else they may be deleted. If you are the artist yourself, you must state this clearly on the image page. **Non-Sonic or meme-related images must not be uploaded for the sole purpose of being posted on blog comments. Instead, feel free to imagelink to versions of the image that have been uploaded on other sites, e.g. image databases or other wikis. Images uploaded for this purpose will be deleted. *Users are not allowed to edit any artwork done by another person. Once again, official artwork is allowed. *Users cannot use other's fan-characters without permission. *If a user does not know if he/she can edit or use someone else's artwork then permission needs to be asked. If you are not able to ask then you can seek an active admin. *Users cannot falsely claim the ownership of a drawing. *Artwork with vulgar and offensive content is not allowed. Filenames The Sonic News Network allows any user to upload images to the wiki. However, when uploading images, users must comply with certain image naming rules. Users may not upload any image with any of the following filenames: *Filenames starting with numbers *Filenames starting with "image" or "IMG" *Filenames starting with "pic" *Filenames starting with "thumbnail" *Filenames containing "tumblr" *Filenames starting with punctuation *Filenames starting with "DSC" *Single-character filenames Signatures Signatures are a method of signing one's name on various talk and discussion pages. Signatures can be customized using various wiki markup, and then pasted into the signature box in . Signatures are not to be used on the mainspace articles of the wiki. When creating a larger signature, sometimes there is an excessive amount of wiki markup used. When a signature reaches over three lines of wiki markup (not including the timestamp), the signature must be made into a template. For information on how to make your signature a template, please see . oops wrong policy people WHADAYATHINKYARDOING SHADOWUNLEASHED13 UPDATETHISDAMNPOLICYANDDELETEMYCOMMENT! -I'm a nobody! (talk) 21:18, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Shadowunleashed13